Power Rangers Ninja Fury (Future Beetle)
Power Rangers Ninja Fury is the thirty-fourth season of Future Beetle's Power Rangers series. This season was preceded by Power Rangers Lightspeed Accelerate and succeeded by Power Rangers Cyber Madness. It was created by Future Beetle as the 34th season. It contains the plenty elements from Power Rangers Samurai, Power Rangers Super Samurai, Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, Power Rangers Ninja Steel/Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel, Big Hero 6 and Digimon Frontier. Plot Five rangers unite, utilizing the art of ninjitsu and the powers of Fire, Water, Thunder, Light and Wind, to defeat Yokai and his evil organization. Characters Ninja Fury Rangers Extra Ninja Fury Rangers Allies *Master Dojo - Master Dojo was the mentor of the Ninja Fury Rangers, who runs the Edo Headquarters. He gives the Ninjitsu Morphers to the Rangers in order to save the world. *Kai Takahashi *Shogun *Master Tadashi *Lightspeed Rangers *Princess Noir *Eugene Villains *Yokai - Yokai is the leader of the Yokai Organization. He was sealed away by the guardians and eventually returns to create the army of monsters. *Deathstroke - *DarkHunter *Blackout *Princess Noir (formerly) *Mistress Shadia *Akuji *DeathGrinders Monsters Arsenal *Ninjitsu Morphers *Ninjitsu Kunais *Ninjitsu Katanas *Ninjitsu Shurikens *Ninja Stars *Shogun Battlegear: The Red Ranger combines with the Red Shogun Armor to become the Red Ninja Shogun Ranger by accessing the Red Ninjitsu Morpher with the Shogun Badge. *Ultra Shuriken Blitz◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Super Shuriken Blitz◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***Shuriken Blitz◆◆◆◆◆ ****Lion Sword◆ ****Shark Blaster◆ ****Bear Claw◆ ****Wolf Dagger◆ ****Falcon Bow◆ ***Shuriken Crusher◆◆◆◆ ****Elephant Smasher◆ ****Gorilla Ax◆ ****Chameleon Boomerang◆ ****Swordfish Spear◆ *Dragon Slasher/Flute/Saw◆ Zords Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord, ➲ carrier zord, ✶ team-piloted mecha *Lion Ninja Zord◆ *Shark Ninja Zord◆ *Bear Ninja Zord◆ *Wolf Ninja Zord◆ *Falcon Ninja Zord◆ *Dragon Ninja Zord◆ *Buffalo Ninja Zord➲ Auxiliary Zords *Elephant Ninja Zord◆ *Gorilla Ninja Zord◆ *Chameleon Ninja Zord◆ *Swordfish Ninja Zord◆ *Dragonfly Ninja Zord❖ *Fox Ninja Zord❖ *Crane Bow Ninja Zord❖ *Rhino Ninja Zord❖ Megazords *Ninja Shuriken Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninja Smasher Megazord◆◆◆◆ *Ninja Shuriken Smasher Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninja Dragon Megazord◆ *Ninja Dragon Shuriken Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninja Cattle Megazord➲ *Ninja Shuriken Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖➲ *Alternate Combination - Ninja Elephant Shuriken Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Ninja Gorilla Shuriken Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Ninja Chameleon Shuriken Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Ninja Swordfish Shuriken Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Ninja Dragonfly Shuriken Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Ninja Fox Shuriken Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Ninja Crane Shuriken Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination - Ninja Rhino Shuriken Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ Episodes *Episode 1: The Dawn of Ninjas *Episode 2: Power Grid *Episode 3: Death trap *Episode 4: The Missing Scroll *Episode 5: The Wooden Carving (Lloyd debuts) *Episode 6: The Quest for Scroll *Episode 7: Orange Courage (Shogo becomes the Earth Ninja Ranger) *Episode 8: Journey *Episode 9: Steel from Metal (Jill debuts) *Episode 10: Strong Might *Episode 11: Water turns into Ice (Willa debuts) *Episode 12: Blizzard *Episode 13: Vine Diva *Episode 14: Dark Strangers (Yokaiser reveals that Cedric was his vessel) *Episode 15: Darkness Fulfilled (Cedric was freed from Yokaiser's control) *Episode 16: Dark and Light (Cedric becomes the Dark Ninja Ranger) *Episode 17: Yokai Storms *Episode 18: Up We Go *Episode 19: Revenge *Episode 20: Countless Methods *Episode 21: Hades *Episode 22: The Multiplier *Episode 23: Scroll Thief *Episode 24: Secret of Ninja *Episode 25: The Samurai *Episode 26: The Perpetrator Pt. 1 *Episode 27: The Perpetrator Pt. 2 *Episode 28: The Perpetrator Pt. 3 *Episode 29: The Perpetrator Pt. 4 *Episode 30: The Perpetrator Pt. 5 *Episode 31: The Immortals *Episode 32: The Key to Secret Lair *Episode 33: The Last Scroll *Episode 34: Farewell *Episode 35: We Go Way Back *Episode 36: Solar and Lunar *Episode 37: Ringer *Episode 38: Plan A *Episode 39: Evil Plot *Episode 40: Power Dismissed *Episode 41: The Commander's Actions *Episode 42: Last Laugh *Episode 43: Yokai Lives *Episode 44: Dusk of Yokai *Final Episode: The Dusk Lives on Movie *Lightspeed meets Ninja Fury (Lightspeed and Ninja Fury teamup) Notes *This is the first season to have male Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers and female Pink and White Rangers on the same core team. *This is the first season to have a Black Ranger as the Sixth Ranger. *This is the first season to have a White Ranger to takes the place of Green Ranger. *This is the first season to have a Green Ranger as an Extra Ranger. *This is the first season to have Ninja-themed regular Blue and Light Blue Rangers on the team but light Blue was not part of core team. *This is the first only season to have Ninja-themed Pink Ranger. Category:Future Beetle Category:Series